Moonlight Shadows
by ShadowHedgehog1359
Summary: 3 months after the Winter Incident, Sonic dives back into another mission. He has a feeling something very fishy is going on...(sequel to The Lost Story)
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the Winter Incident, i felt that was not the end. This is a tale of** THE END OF THE WORLD** (you like how dramatic I made that? No? Just keep reading...).

KABOOM!CRACK!

Lighting was flashing and thunder was... thundering...I guess...It has been 3 months since Winter passed. And I've been assigned another mission from Silver.

A faint signal was received from the eastern United States that the continent is fading away. Asia, Europe, Australia, South America, all experienced the same thing. A presence of a being is causing the world to disappear! I had to find this hedgehog, and eliminate him.

Little did I know this would a step further into my own past.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I stepped outside, a missile came flying toward me! What's with hedgehogs and their missiles these days?! BACKFLIP! I dodged the missile barely, how's that for nostalgia? Then, the strange part happened.

I looked at my shadow, it was an odd shape. It was still me, but the right side of my hair was sticking up, like Shadow's hair. "Greetings, Sonic the Hedgehog." My shadow said. It then stretched itself out, and distorted.

It became hedgehog-like, and no longer a shadow. His shoes were the same as mine, his body was the same as mine, but his hair was half mine and half Shadow's. His fur was jet black like Shadow. He had two katana blades. His face was, of course, half mine and half Shadow's.

"Who are you?!"I yelled at the figure.

"I am Hybrid the Clone," he said.

"Clone?" I questioned, and gave him a frown.

"Indeed, a clone. I am a clone of Winter, as well as you." Hybrid said.

"Me? A clone? But I was born from my mother, not cloned!" I reasoned.

"Yes, a clone cannot just be created, it must be born from a mother. You see, it was the Moonlight Shadows Project. Father actually planned to destroy the world before. He implanted DNA in Winter with mothers permission. That DNA contained dark powers that could make the world disappear. Apparently, Winter was able to suppress that DNA. Mother and father made clones of Winter to increase the chances of the DNA not being suppressed. Manic, Sonia, you, me, we're all , made to destroy the world. So, the soldiers weren't after your father for just stealing, but plotting to destroy the world. Winter didn't know this. But, Winter also wanted to kill you and your brothers and sister to save the world. Manic and Sonia didn't survive long enough for the DNA to develop. We, however, survived long enough for it to develop. But, one hedgehog filled with the DNA is not enough. You need 2 hedgehogs for it too work. What I'm saying is, you're also the bad guy too! If one of us perish, then the world is saved. So, I'm the good guy too. Very complex isn't it?" Hybrid explained.

I couldn't believe it! Hybrid knew everything! Winter didn't even have this much information. But, Hybrid has made things more confusing. Both my father AND mother are bad?! The next thing he'll tell me is that BACON is evil too! Hybrid knew I was in shock, processing all this information. He knew that almost everything I had learned in the past was a lie.

"Well,what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to save the world, hero?" Hybrid challenged.


	3. Chapter 3

Hybrid took out his katanas, and tossed me one. "I fight fair. After all, this could be fun!" Hybrid said. We clashed swords together. Luckily, I've fought King Arthur and the Dark Queen before. Hybrid was an astounding warrior with his blade. Skillfully, he threw many shots that could catch me off guard. Good thing Caliburn taught me many things...although he was just a sorry-looking oversized letter opener...

After fighting for awhile, Hybrid created a strange symbol. It looked very familiar. He then threw it at me, exploding on impact. I was still shocked looking at the symbol. "This symbol, you know it?" He asked. "It is out family sign, it means destruction. I have learned to harness its power, and now it is at my full command! This symbol was MADE to destroy one of us! It doesn't matter who!" Hybrid explained.

I threw my sword at him, he caught it and put it away. As he was doing that, I ran towards him and punched him. I went straight through him!

"I am a shadow, do you really expect to beat me?" Hybrid said. He then punched me in the stomach, knocking me to the ground. Just a groaning mess.

"You see, Winter's dominant alleles were passed to me. Those alleles contained lots of power! I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN WINTER HIMSELF!" Hybrid yelled.

He made another one of those symbols and threw it at me. I took out an emerald and chaos controlled! I was back flipping over him. I grabbed lone of his swords, and slashed him in the back.

"ARGH!" Hybrid screamed in agony. Guess he wasn't invincible are all.

Then, he decided to make a quick get away. He yelled "ETHOS, LOGOS, PATHOS!" All of a sudden, three figures fell out of the sky! Not good, I thought.

Logos, the brains, looked like me.

Ethos, the leader of those three, looked like shadow.

Pathos, the emotions, looked like Silver.

They are other brothers, but they have succeeded in suppressing the DNA.

"Based on logic, you should surrender. You're outnumbered" Logos said.

"You don't stand a chance" Ethos said.

"Fighting us will bring you everlasting sorrow, fear, and pain!" Pathos said.

"These three were named after writing techniques, based upon what they think." Hybrid said. All three of those hedgehogs had dark fur, like Hybrid's.

"Hm! This could get interesting!" I said excitedly.

Those three attacked me at once. I threw a punch at Ethos, but he caught my fist. He then punched me in the face, making me dizzy. Pathos grabbed me and restricted movement while Logos and Ethos pummeled me.I fell on the ground, all numb. I could just barely see their arrogant faces, mercilessly staring at me.

"Pick him up, bring him with us" I heard Hybrid say.

I fell on the ground, and fainted...


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, Sonic." I heard Hybrid say. Just like with Winter, I was chained to the wall. "I want to play a game. First, see if you can get out of here, then defeat the trio, and if you do, I will call you on radio and lead you to where we will fight for the last time. This game is called...END GAME. You have 3 minutes to geputout of here, before we just kill you right here." Hybrid said. There were 2 keys. One on my right, one on my left. One of them was supposed to get me out."Just so you know Sonic, if you choose the wrong key, a bomb will blow you sky high!" Hybrid warned.

I looked at both of the keys. None of them appeared to be able to fit in the key hole. BOTH of them would kill me! Time was ticking, I had to get out. I stared at the lock, and realized it. I put my nose in the lock, and freed myself. I ran towards a door, and went in. There, I found lasers and...ugh...water...I flipped and jumped all around the lasers. I landed, and then saw the water in front of me. I made a super quick dash and ran on the water, I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at the water.

I got out of the building. I found myself in a desert. Now the fun would begin.

"HALT!" I heard.

Ethos, Logos, and Pathos jumped out in front of me.

How could I take these guys on? I'm all alone.

"Feeling alone, aren't you?" Pathos asked, crossing his arms.

"Guess you don't have enough logic to figure out when to give up!" logos taunted.

"Nah, I'm just a guy who loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" I recited the line that I said in the SCA against Shadow.

The trio got ready to lunge at me, when all of a sudden, I heard a familiar deep voice say "STOP!"

Shadow came down slowly on his jet boots, and Silver levitated over to my side.

I can't tell you how happy I was to see those two!

"Alright! bring it on!" I yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Silver quickly held the trio in place with psychokenisis while Shadow launched chaos spears at them. I spin dashed at them, sweeping them off their feet. The troop then decided to confuse us. They all ran around in different directions, stopping our ganging up on them. Ethos lunged at Shadow, Logos went to kick me, and Pathos attempted to punch Silver. All attempts succeeded in surprising us, and getting us.

Failure was not an option. We quickly got up, and prepared for another blow.

"I sense no fear in you, but bravery!" Pathos sounded very afraid as he said this. "No matter, we have the upper hand" Logos assured.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Based on the logic here, WE have that hand."

Great, I found myself talking like Logos. But it seemed effective on making him mad.

We dodged incoming attacks, adapting to our foes moves.

Then, before we could do any more, we heard something. It sounded like crackling lightning. All of us stopped, and turned our heads. The desert was disappearing! The trio tried to lunge at me and throw me in, but Shadow and Silver tacked them. This made all five of them disappear!

"NO! SHADOW! SILVER!" I screamed.

I had to escape. They both would want time to take Hybrid down.

Amy, another member of FFI, sent me a message saying I had 10 minutes before the whole world disappears!

I then heard Hybrids voice as I was running away from the disappearing part of the world.

"Well done, Sonic. Now, up ahead is Lake FEAR. I'll be waiting." Hybrid said from a radio I found strapped to my back.

"I'm really starting to hate that place..." I murmured under my breath.


	6. Chapter 6

I arrived at Lake FEAR, way past the disappearing part of the world. Hybrid was just standing in front of the water, watching the waves. "Finally, you're here." He said, sounding pretty depressed. Almost as if he thinks he will die at the lake. "This is where Winter was finally defeated. It is also the final level of our END GAME. We have 9 minutes. In 9 minutes, we will be permanently erased from earth. And, so will everyone else." Hybrid said.

He quickly spun around around, and looked me in the eyes. They were cold, and depressed. He appeared to be acting that he was going to win. Fully knowing his fate, Hybrid readied himself.

"This is it, brother,"Hybrid said. And immediately after that, he ran at me.

I quickly back flipped to avoid getting hit. Then I realized it, what am I gonna do without a sword?! Hybrid wasn't going to fight fair, he WANTED to win. Except, he knew he SHOULDN'T.

I once again front flipped, and grabbed a sword from his sword pack.

As soon as he realized I got a sword, he swung out another sword. Now, he couldn't change who would win.

We clashed swords once more. The rushing bursts of energy threw sparks all over the place. Each swing was devastating and quick. I had to parry and counter quickly. The swords were surprisingly strong, as they absorbed each clash without even a scratch. This all raged on for about 4 minutes.

Finally, I landed a critical blow on him. He toppled over like a mighty oak.

The world was still disappearing, but at an even more rapid rate! 10 seconds left?!

"Do it," Hybrid whispered to me.

I raised my sword up, and gave a final stab.

The world stopped fading. It then went in reverse, restoring it all.

Silver and Shadow arrested Ethos, Logos, and Pathos and returned to FFI.

I buried Hybrid. Staring at his grave for countless hours. I got up, and walked away. Waiting for my next mission...

FIN?


	7. Chapter 7

But wait! There's more! Go to the next book, Operation: Amazing Grace to continue Sonics walk into his past!


End file.
